


Thoughtful

by Burrahobbit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit: Become Human Good Ending, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, No Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Connor and Hank have bonded through their investigation and subsequent interactions. There’s a repeated occurrence that Connor keeps thinking about.





	Thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS DAD AND HIS ROBO SON  
> Give me all the nice interactions between these two pls  
> (Also I couldn’t come up with a good title for this so forgive me ;—;)

Connor is sitting on Hank’s couch, barely watching the TV as he waits for the Lieutenant’s return.

He has on his most comfortable clothing - sweatpants and a hoodie he practically drowns in, both curtesy of Hank. With the weeks since Markus’ protest being hectic, Hank hasn’t yet managed to corral him into a clothing store to get anything more reasonable.

Enhanced hearing picking up the soft taps of feet against the floor, Connor adjusts himself to make room.

The other man collapses beside him on the couch, Sumo barking to be let up just as he gets comfortable.

With a smile, Connor pats the space on his other side, and Sumo happily climbs up, practically laying in his lap. Gently, he runs his hand over the large dog’s head.

He attempts to focus less on analysis and data his mind creates from the information around him, and more on the soft feeling of the Saint Bernard’s fur against his fingers.

Hank switches the channel a few times before reaching his desired selection: another basketball game. Connor knows nothing about the sport besides what his internal database tells him, but he tries to focus on it regardless.

Except, he can’t stop his thoughts from spinning. It’s been an exciting few weeks for everyone.

Besides that, there’s something his mind keeps coming back to.

Hank finds himself enjoying the comfortable arrangement of the night. It’s now a rarity that they get the whole night to themselves, what with the negotiations and the DPD running wild.

The thing that pulls his attention away from the TV is Connor’s LED - it’s glowing a soft yellow, with Connor’s expression clearly one of concentrated thought.

“Hey, you okay, kid?”

The android seems a bit caught off guard by the question, LED stuttering for a moment, but he quickly recovers.

“I am quite alright. Why do you ask?”

Hank frowns suspiciously, tapping lightly at Connor’s head.

“Your damn LED keeps flashing yellow. That can’t mean anything good, can it?”

“Yellow indicates mechanical processes occurring - this can mean situational analysis, receiving and sending information, or computing.”

Hank gives him a deadpan look.

“In English?” Connor asks, remembering the phrase the Lieutenant has uttered at Chicken Feed.

Hank taps his nose in a gesture that Connor takes to mean that he is correct.

“Yellow either indicates interaction between systems, or thoughtfulness.”

“So, what, you were just thinkin’ hard?”

It’s a blunt way of putting it, but something about the phrasing makes Connor chuckle. “Yes, something like that.”

The conversation pauses for a moment, Hank looking at the TV screen as if he is considering something, then back at him.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I...” Connor feels hesitant to continue. The nervousness that wells within his systems is strange, but not quite unfamiliar - it’s something he’s slowly getting used to.

“Look, just... don’t worry about me judgin’ you or anything, alright? I may not be one for sappy shit, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna be a total ass about it.”

He nods, the nervousness he’d felt receding slightly at the reassurance. “Thank you. It is greatly appreciated.”

Connor takes a deep breath to collect himself. 

“May I ask you a personal question?”

The recognition of the words with Hank is clear - it’s something that Connor has asked a lot, in the past.

“Go ahead,” Hank says with a playful roll of his eyes.

“On several occasions thus far, you have referred to me with nicknames denoting familiarity.”

“Yeah?”

“And on a few of these occasions, you... you have called me ‘son.’”

Connor can’t find it in himself to look at Hank as he speaks - he already feels his Thirium pump regulator working at an accelerated speed to account for his stress. He suspects it would only get worse if he dared to look up.

“And I was wondering if, perhaps... you would allow me to call you ‘dad.’”

There’s a pause of silence, Connor’s hands balled in his hoodie as he awaits a response.

He risks a glance over at Hank, and is surprised to see an expression of fondness.

“Of course, kid,” Hank answers, ruffling Connor’s hair.

A warm feeling spreads through him, and the android finds himself smiling.

With the discussion resolved, the two return to watching the basketball game, contented silence falling between them.

When the game comes to a close, it’s late enough that Hank decides that they should both be getting to bed.

Hank stands, Connor slowly extracting himself from Sumo.

The guest bedroom had been set up for Connor when he’d first begun to stay here, and the android heads for it now, stopping before he goes inside.

He turns, looking at Hank with a soft smile.

“Goodnight, Dad.”

The older man can’t help but return the smile as he responds, “Goodnight, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any fic that has Connor calling Hank ‘Dad’ obliterates me with feelings instantly. It’s just,,,,,,, so good y’all. I love the parental relationships in this game so much.


End file.
